


Audrey's Choice

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Audrey always had a choice, in everything.





	Audrey's Choice

Audrey had a choice. She always had a choice. But when she was courted by successful Ministry man Percy Weasley and world-famous Quidditch star Oliver Wood, she had to make her biggest choice yet. Although Oliver was a kind soul, she couldn't stand his constant conversations about Quidditch. With Percy, she felt safer and more at ease. It surprised many when she made her choice.

"Do you take Percy Ignatus Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

After her wedding, she never looked back. She was happy with Percy and he was happy with her. The only thing that really scared her, was his huge family.


End file.
